Life's Unexpected
by MelBelle94
Summary: Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise. Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc.
1. Wounds

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter One;_

They say that time heals all wounds – Bella Swan didn't believe that.  
She heard people use that quote all the time; read it in books when people were brushing away traumas in their lives.  
But Bella knew the truth; that time doesn't heal anything that in truth time simply just passes by. It is what you do with your life while the time is passing that either helps, heals or keeps us stuck.

Bella always thought the meaning _'The past is behind you' _was true but Bella was wrong. It seems that Bella's past would rather come back and bite her in the ass.  
Bella was abused her whole life – you'd think Bella would just get used to it but how could someone get used to something like that?

Nineteen years of Bella's life – she had suffered the abuse of her father. He never hurt Bella's mother but only her.  
When Bella got out from between her father's clutches – she thought it was over but she was wrong.

Bella met Mike and it was then that her misery started all over again.  
Bella's father couldn't break her even though he wished – Mike had his chance but failed. It was this time that Bella thought she had finally met her match; Edward was her worst living nightmare. One Bella couldn't wake up from; one that haunts her every day and night.

It was after Mike died that Bella continued to meet with Edward on a regular basis; he had been Mike's best-friend for ten years before he had passed away.

Bella couldn't help but think she should have known what he was like just by the way her father approved of him. Bella thought about it a few times – but in the end she overlooked it. She didn't think it was anything compared to the happiness Edward brought her; at first he was her prince charming – the one every girl dreams about. He was that funny handsome guy; the one that was kind and loving.

It was only months after Mike's death that she begun to date Edward – and before she even knew it she was married to him.  
Now it had been six years and he still can't say _'I love you'_ without physical violence. Isn't that the perfect way to spend a marriage?  
Bella wanted everyone to believe her when she said she thought of every way possible to get out from his clutches like she did her father but it was when she fell pregnant. It attached her to the relationship even more and it was suddenly like she would never be able to leave – never be able to escape the grasp he had on her.

Bella thought his jealously and constant over-protectiveness had been romantic at first; she thought this was his way to show how much he truly loved her and that he needed her. Bella now knew it was just another way for him to control her and show that she was now his property. It was then that Bella realised her husband was a stranger and that he had two completely different personalities. This just confused her even more and Bella walked on the edge not knowing which personality he would be that day.

Bella honestly thought Edward was her soul mate and it had been rather disturbing to find out that he was a manipulator and a control freak. It had hurt her really badly to find out that her emotions never mattered to him – that she was always been too sensitive and needed to lighten up.  
Just thinking about the predicament she was in now brought out to many emotions; ones she didn't think she could contain. It brought her have to the saying – _'A daughter marries their father' _for Bella this couldn't have been more true.

Edward had been the life of the party but no one really knew what he was like until he came home. He was degrading; he called her 'woman' told her to 'shut up'.  
Edward had a nasty temper but put on a show when they were in front of others – they believed the fake laugh and smile Bella shared with them. They weren't her real friends though; they couldn't see the pain behind the mask she showed them.  
When all eyes were on him – Edward pretended to be the perfect husband and no one knew any better. But once they blink or look away that perfect crooked smile that Bella had fallen in love with became an angry scowl and Bella never knew what to expect.

Edward thinks that in the relationship the man should have the power; personally Bella thought he was sexist. A woman can hold as much power as a man. They were married now so it should be equal, but nothing with Edward is equal.  
There was always a power struggle between them and Bella had learnt easy on that it was easier to give the power to him and just try to abide by his rules; it seemed to be safer.

The only thing that keeps Bella from leaving Edward is the five year old son they share together, Anthony Masen Cullen.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	2. Fight

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Two;_

The colour red stands for more than just love; it stands for passion, anger and blood – a range of different things.  
That was something Bella's so called father had taught her husband while they were at a bar drinking one night.

Edward found that it stood for passion when Bella had told him there was definitely no sex. That had gotten him angry and with one look in the mirror at his red face; Edward had realised red stands for anger. Lastly Edward had realised that red stands for blood when he smacked Bella across the face cutting her cheek with his ring.  
Bella's father had been right – the word red stands for much more than just love. It would have to because Bella knew there was no love in their relationship.  
This had all started one night when he got home and there was no dinner on the table; this was also the first night Bella had spoken back.

Bella heard his car pull up in the driveway and turned quickly towards her son who was playing quietly on the floor; an innocent smile spread widely across his face.

"Anthony – take your toys up to your room buddy and get ready for bed. I will be up soon to tuck you in" Bella told the little boy; he nodded and quickly grabbed his toys and raced up to his room.  
Bella heard his bedroom door close just in time for the front door to open – the loud thumping of Edward's boots entered the house.

"Bella – I'm home"  
Bella walked out into the foyer as she heard Edwards's rough voice.

"So I heard" Bella muttered sarcastically; she hadn't intended to but it just seemed to come out.

"What's for dinner?" Edward asked his voice was firm as he gave her a look.

"I wouldn't know; I have fed my son and that's all I have to do. You can cook your own" Bella told him as she leaned down and picked up Anthony's backpack – getting ready to take it upstairs.

"Excuse me!" Edward spat as he glared over at Bella. "You cook my dinner you ungrateful bitch. I bring the food into this house the least you could do is cook it" Edward raged as he stormed towards Bella and grabbed her by the throat slamming her into the wall.  
He choked her for a second before smacking her hard across the left cheek causing her to fall to the floor. Bella knew there was blood on her face before she even felt it trickle down her cheek – she could smell it; it was salty and all too familiar.

He walked over and slowly knelt down to her level – bringing his face close to hers.  
Bella fought back a shiver as his warm breath hit her ear.

"You are mine – you belong to me. You will do as I say when I say" Edward spat at her and Bella even surprised herself as she did something she never thought she would do – something she had never done before and she let herself be heard.

"No" Bella murmured under her breath.

"What did you say? I can't hear you when you mumble, pet. Say it louder. I dare you!" Edward spoke with anger and suddenly Bella felt pain in her right leg as he kicked and kicked with all his might.  
He stopped after 2 or 3 minutes and kicked Bella in the ribs before walking out the front door.

Bella was lying on the floor but all she could think was that she had to get up – she had to get up because Anthony needed her.  
Wincing at the pain in her ribs as she stood up slowly and walked up the stairs.

Anthony was already in the bed waiting for Bella to tuck him in.

"Where is daddy going mummy?" Anthony asked innocently and Bella glanced over at him – Bella was thankful he had more of her then Edward in him; thank-god.

"I am not sure buddy" Bella said as she leaned down and kissed him good-night. "Alright kiss good-night, got your teddy, turn the TV off and night light on; that's everything" Bella said as she stepped back from the bed and draw the curtains closed. "Night little man, I love you" Bella told him lovingly.

"I love you too, mummy" Anthony said and with that Bella shut the door and made her way to her own room.

_X_

It was about two am when Edward finally stumbled through the door – Bella heard his boots thump up the stairs and she prayed that Anthony would stay asleep.  
When the door suddenly swung and Edward walked in; Bella tried to bury herself deeper under the blanket under the blanket and tried to pretend she was asleep just so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Hey honey; are you awake? I'm real horny right now" Edward slurred and Bella couldn't help but laugh silently under her breath.  
Edward crawled in beside her and started to feel Bella up; it took all her energy to not move as he slowly slipped his hand under her night gown; that was when Bella reacted and pushed his hand away with a firm force.  
"Oh Baby – you are awake; I'm horny"

"Then go and fix your problem somewhere else; because I'm not" Bella told him as she closed her eyes tightly and pulled the blanket firmly around her.

"Come on baby; don't be so difficult I know you want it" Edward slurred and Bella sighed under her breath.

"I don't want to; would you just shut up and go to sleep because some of us have to get up early tomorrow – so sleep or get out; your choice" Bella told him – slightly praying he was too drunk to care for her tone; Edward just grumbled.

"Fine have it your way bitch; but tomorrow I am getting it. Be prepared for a morning wakeup call" Edward told her but Bella just ignored him and drifted off to sleep.

_X_

Just as Edward had promised he woke Bella up early and she was well aware that this time she wasn't getting a choice.  
She'd gotten away with it once – a second time; Bella knew she wasn't that lucky.  
But Bella stayed still for a moment; hesitating and he dragged her from the bed by a fist fall over her hair.

"What did I tell you honey?" Edward asked spitefully and Bella could hear the coldness in his voice causing her to shiver. "I can't hear you"  
Bella couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips as she looked up at him.

"You told me we were having sex, idiot" Bella said firmly and Edward chuckled.

"Bend over the bed" Edward said sternly and Bella turned around and did as told immediately – she knew if she didn't things would escalate and Bella didn't want that not with her son right next door.

As he normal he went straight into the act and it hurt Bella more then she could imagine – it always hurt when he did this to her. It was because there was no foreplay – always just straight into the act.  
Bella couldn't help what she did next; something she had never dared to say before.

"Stop, stop, stop. You are hurting me" Bella all but screamed; but in retaliation Edward grabbed her breasts hard.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch" Edward spat but Bella didn't listen to him.

"Stop, stop. Please" Bella begged him.

"Fucking hell; shut your mouth and bury your head in a pillow" Edward spat and Bella let tears slide down her cheeks.  
Pulling the pillow over and Bella buried her head in it crying silently. If he heard her bad things would happen – so Bella tried to stay quiet.  
It had occurred to her that she needed to fight; if he was going to keep doing this then Bella knew she needed to fend for herself.

Reaching back Bella pinched his leg but Edward didn't even flinch.  
Bella tried again this time pinching harder.

"Son of a bitch; that fucking hurts, didn't anyone ever teach you not to pinch? Well I guess I will have to teach you that lesson" Edward spat as he gave a stinging slap to Bella's ass.  
Feeling him lean down towards her ear Bella tried not to cringe. "As I recall; I told you to put your head in a pillow. But I can still see that face of yours so something isn't right" Edward said lowly and Bella looked him dead in the eyes challenging him. "Come on now sweetie, don't want to have to punish you after this" With that he pushed Bella's head towards the pillow. "I don't want to hear your cries or see your tears"

"Fuck you" Bella screamed into the pillow.

"I don't want to hear that language either" Edward said with a slap to the back of her head.

Surprisingly Bella knew that Edward was in fact going easier on her today and as much as she wanted to yell at him some more or put up a fight – Bella knew she just needed him to finish because Anthony would be getting up soon.  
Bella thought it would never end and she just couldn't fight it anymore. Lying there silently she gave up and Edward finally finished. Once he let go of her; Bella collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

It had been forty minutes; forty minutes of pure pain and anger on her part.

"Well don't just lie there, get up" Edward told her as he fixed his clothes. "I want some breakfast and our son needs to get ready for school. Oh maybe I should help him" Edward said with a little glint in his eyes; Bella just looked up and glared at him.

"Don't you dare go near him! He is not your son; you are just the person who got me knocked up! Stay away from Anthony, you are a no good father and you will ruin his life!" Bella shouted quickly as she looked at him dead in the eyes.

"What did you just say to me?" Edward asked anger flashing through his eyes.

"You heard me!" Bella screamed at him.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	3. Hurt

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Three;_

He was by Bella's side in an instant; his right hand making its way to the back of her head gripping a fist full of her hair and forcing her face back into the mattress so she couldn't breathe. Bella tried to wiggle and squirm to get away from him but it was no use Edward was stronger than she was and over powered her easily.  
He held her there not breathing for a minute but just as Bella started to see black he pulled her head back up – Bella knew it couldn't be that easy and she was right.  
He yanked her head backwards and threw her into the right wall.

"What the fuck gives you the right to speak to me like that? you ungrateful bitch" Edward spat at her – Bella just raised her hand to her throbbing head and tried to ease the pain that was coursing through her.  
But when Bella didn't answer; Edward punched the mirror beside her head breaking it into pieces.  
"I asked you a question!" Edward said lowly as he leaned down and picked up a piece of the broken glass; again Bella didn't say anything as she watched him spin that sharp piece of glass on the edge of his finger with a menacing grin. Without another word he leaned forward and dragged it slowly down the left side of her face drawing blood.  
"Listen to me when I tell you – you are mine, my property and he is not your son but my son. You are lucky you got to keep him" Edward told her as he leaned in closer to her face. "Nothing gives you the right to talk to me the way you did and you will pay a heavy price" Edward said as he gripped Bella's arm tightly and used his right hand to whack her across the face. As his grip on her was suddenly gone Bella fell to the fall and the side of her head made contact with the corner of the bedside table.  
"Come on Bella; tell me – what gives you the right to say those things?"

Bella didn't speak but tried to get up off the floor – Edward wasn't having any of that as he pushed her back down and landed a solid kick to her ribs.

"ANSWER ME! When I am talking to you" Edward shouted at her – Bella tried hard to force the words out of her mouth but she couldn't. Instead Bella found herself gasping for air as he kicked her ribs once more.  
Leaning down to her Bella couldn't help but whimper as the first punch landed to her stomach. It was after the second punch that Bella stared to fall into ka state of unconsciousness – it was known to Bella as he protector; it was a place that she couldn't feel Edward hurting her anymore.

_X_

Bella must have been out for hours because when she woke up Anthony was sitting on the bed next to her.  
Bella frowned and winced for a moment not understanding how she got onto the bed.

Looking down the pain raced through her as she lifted her head up – she was covered with Anthony's Ben 10 blanket.

"I didn't want you to get cold mummy" Anthony told her looking down at his toy cars that he had been playing with.

"Why did you think mummy would get cold, baby?" Bella asked her little guy and he looked up at her with an innocent expression.

"Cause your tops ripped mummy; just like mine when I fell out of the tree at Jason's house. And you gots no pants on" Anthony told her as he went back to playing with his cars – Bella took that moment to look under the blanket and she cringed slightly.

Just like Anthony had said her top was ripped in half and cover in blood – her pants were off.  
Bella sighed – her stupid husband of hers had raped her once again. Raped her – he didn't do it often but this wasn't the first time.

Bella told Anthony to go into his room and play before she tried to ease herself off the bed as slowly as possible. It hurt so much to just move and Bella knew it was probably because she had a broken rib or something.  
Making her way to the bathroom Bella closed her eyes as she closed the door and turned to stand in front of the mirror – as she opened them she was shocked by the scene in front of her – she looked horrible.

Her dark brown hair was matted with dry blood – on her left cheek the cut had dried but the blood was evident on her cheek and neck. Over the cut as a bruise in the shape of a hand print – one that would take a lot of make up to cover up.  
What was left of her shirt was cover in blood – from what Bella wasn't quite sure.  
Her arms, legs and shoulders as well as stomach were aching and because Bella's skin was so pale and fragile she could see bruises starting to form.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


	4. Realisation

_A/N; I do NOT own Twilight!  
All credit to the writers!_

_._

_._

_Summary; Bella's life couldn't possibly get any worse could it? Well you couldn't be more wrong there – two abusive relationships, a third one shouldn't be a surprise.  
Warning; I may need to change to M rating – as scenes may contain abuse, sexual activities etc. _

_._

_._

_Please let me know if I should change the rating. _

_._

_._

_Reviews please? _

_._

_._

_Chapter Four;_

A week had gone by when Bella started to notice a few weird things about herself; it was small changes – she was eating a little more and needing the toilet more frequently. At first she thought it was nothing; well that's a least what she told herself after all she didn't think the alternative was possible.

It was a Monday and Bella wasn't doing anything out of the normal; she was doing the normal house chores and had taken her son to school – was even answering the phone whenever he called just so he knew exactly what she was doing.  
That was what was called normal for Bella; having her husband call the house frequently to see what she was doing – it was obsessive.

Bella didn't mean to miss his latest phone call but she was too busy in the toilet throwing up the sandwich she had made for lunch.  
But because Bella didn't answer she knew what it would mean; Edward would think she had been out getting up to something or that she was simply home but doing something she should have been. Considering Anthony was at school and didn't need to be picked up for another half an hour this made Bella's stomach churn as she looked at the blinking message light on the machine.

She hesitated – Bella wasn't sure she wanted to hear what he had to say – or that it was even him. She hoped it wasn't but there was only one way to find out.  
Pressing down on the button Bella tried to prepare herself after all if it was him he wouldn't be happy at all.

"_Hey Bella – it's Alice. I was just wondering if Anthony would like to come to Jason's birthday party next week. I promise that no one will be climbing trees this time"  
Alice gave a tiny chuckle as she remembered that accident.  
"Jason would really love it Anthony could make it. Talk to you later Bella" _

Bella sighed in relief as she heard Edward's sister's voice ring threw the answering machine; Alice was probably the nicest person in that whole family – even if she loved to drag Bella shopping.  
Bella wasn't afraid to admit that she would just prefer to sit at home curled up in a chair with a good book and most of the time that was what she was made to do by Edward.  
It suited Bella fine but not so much Alice – Alice hated it when Bella admitted to her that she wouldn't be able to go shopping and then she would complain to Edward - it would then lead to an argument and a beating; followed by more questioning.

"_Why did you say you couldn't go?"  
"Do you want Alice to start wondering?"  
"Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper don't know what dad and I do" _

Bella shuttered at the last one – she couldn't believe that Carlisle Cullen could be such a violent person but he was; Edward had always told her that it was good because it gave him someone to learn from.  
Bella had always wanted to as why he didn't teach Jasper and Emmett; what made Edward so special?  
But Bella didn't ask – she would just risk getting into more trouble that way.

Instead Bella had learnt never to say no to Alice; but simply to say that she would ring her back later for she would have to check her diary first.  
Which really meant she would have to ring Edward and ask – of course he would always say yes but she had to make a point of asking first; Bella decided she would probably do the same for Jason's birthday party.

Thinking about mopping the floors didn't go over so well as before Bella could even get the bucket she found herself over the toilet once again; at first she didn't understand what could be wrong with her but it did enter her mind the conclusion she had started with.  
Bella knew there was a strong possibility she was pregnant; how?  
That morning of when Edward at violated her came rushing back and then she had woken up next to Anthony – she knew it was more than a possibility that she was pregnant.

Bella didn't want to admit even to herself that she didn't want another baby; she knew how hard to was with Anthony and he was already five years old but with a baby – she couldn't even think of that. She just knew she couldn't have the baby.  
Bella didn't think she could physically move as she sat there on the bathroom floor in shock.  
Another baby, another Cullen child – Edward's child; Bella was honestly terrified about what she had gotten herself into.

She couldn't tell you how long she had sat there on the icy cold floor; her head rested against the bathtub just staring at the cabinet – but before she knew it Edward was barging through the house yelling at Anthony to get up to his room and Bella couldn't stop herself from jumping as the door flung open.

"What the fuck have you been doing?" Edward yelled at her and Bella just glanced up slowly to meet his eyes unable to stop the words as they fell out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant" Bella muttered and Edward just stared at her actually stunned into silence. Bella's heart jumped in her throat as he finally took a deep breath.

"Have you taken a test?" Edward asked his voice cold.

"No; but everything fits. Edward we are having a baby" Bella muttered again and Edward closed his eyes tight and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fine; you will have this baby and you will raise it the same way you raised Anthony – on your own" Edward said as he opened his eyes to look at her – suddenly giving Bella a death stare. "Is that kid mine?" He asked and Bella couldn't help the anger that rose within her.

"Of course this kid is yours you piece of shit. I am not a whore; I wouldn't sleep with another guy" Bella screamed at him and Edward took a deep breath – Bella thought for sure that he would pounce at her but instead he simply turned around and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Bella stared at the back of the bathroom door blankly; she couldn't move – couldn't even believe that she had just gotten away with saying something like that. but most of all she couldn't believe that he was going to make her keep the baby – Bella wasn't sure she wanted to; it would mean a lot more pressure and she didn't know I couldn't move, did I really just get away with saying that? I couldn't believe it, and he was making me keep this baby. Maybe I didn't want to; it would mean more pressure on me. How would I be able to cope?  
It was not only going to be tough on me but Anthony as well; the poor little man would have to share being the highlight of my life.

As Bella opened the bathroom door she walked out to see Edward standing by the fridge pouring himself a cool drink; he didn't even glance up at her and Bella frowned slightly confused.

"Edward" Bella said quietly but he just shook his head as he slammed the fridge shut.

"Don't start with me. I have half a mind to backhand you right now. Just cook my dinner" Edward said loudly but sternly as he walked into the lounge room with a cool beer in hand – Bella stood still as she listened to him turn the baseball game on. "Bella; do not make me come back in there – get to work right now" Edward demanded from the living room.

Bella hurried and got quickly walked further into the kitchen to start making dinner.  
There was something strange about the way Edward was acting and Bella couldn't help but wonder what was going on?  
She thought that maybe he was still stunned – after all he was always very careful to not let her get pregnant; maybe he was trying to work out how he failed.

_X_

_Love it?  
Hate it?  
Rate it? _

_Let me know what you think. _

_Please remember to Review!_


End file.
